This invention relates to a unique folio format and construction enabling a highly useful and desirable booklet format. The invention is particularly advantageous where the principle thereof is applied to a booklet related to travel and embodies post cards, and it will be so described by way of illustration. However, it will be obvious from the following description that its application is not so limited and such is not intended.
In the past post cards have been provided in packets, to have scenes pertinent to various geographical areas of travel. The idea has been that in the course of travel people could by such means share their experiences with family and friends. However, in fact, the sending of such items to friends or obtaining them for use as mementoes has been either overlooked due to the sheer limitations of time and experience in the course of travel or due to the fact they are often not geared to create or stimulate interest in their content.